


Home At Last

by crazybooklover20



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybooklover20/pseuds/crazybooklover20
Summary: The season 7 West-Allen reunion if the Corona virus wasn't a lil cock blocking mother-f#cker...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I watched episode 3 of season 7 and...I completely understand that Covid played a part in altering the West-Allen reunion but despite the sappy exclamations of love and throwbacks to previous seasons, I felt that it was missing a lil something. So here is my rushed, caffeinated fuelled interpretation on the reunion. Also low-key spoilers. Enjoy!

"Okay, she's breathing," said Cisco, as he walked over to the others. "What's the E.T.A on that energy coupling reroute?" 

Barry glanced at the monitor. "Energy cycles re-routed." 

"And fusion sphere completely re-mapped. I have to say, is this how you guys operate? Because that much contact with that much unrefined power... this is a huge gamble. Mr. Allen, if you are wrong about Iris, every atom in your body will be split in two." 

The uncertainty in Harrison's voice was enough to force a rupture in Barry's unwavering faith. He knew the risks. It wasn't even twelve hours prior that he was kneeling over Iris's seizing form, on the verge of death. He was the reason she laid in the med bay, eyes staring into nothing, ears unhearing. He'd do anything to fix it, to get her back, but what if Harrison was right? What if he wasn't strong enough? 

"Barry?" Caitlin asked, suddenly sounding troubled. 

He turned to her and laden in her expression was a blend of astonishment and confusion. Following her gaze, he looked towards the hallway that led to the cortex. A form approached from the darkened hall. As she emerged from the shadows, Barry's heart thumped to a new, accelerated rhythm. Was she a mirage? An optical illusion? Was he so desperate to get her back, his mind was conjuring fantasies? Barry couldn't blink. He feared that if he closed his eyes, even for a nanosecond, she would disappear. 

Instead, he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He stopped short when she headed straight for the fusion sphere, her eyes never reaching his. She didn't appear confused or disoriented. In fact, she wore that same look she had when there was a quickly approaching deadline to meet or when she tried to convince Joe to give her a statement for her articles. A look that read of pure determination. 

Without an ounce of hesitance, Iris placed her hands on the metal surface. Lightening sparked between her fingers before the sphere illuminated with her residual speed force energy. In that moment, Barry felt foolish for ever doubting her. Iris could push the earth to spin on its axis with sheer force of will alone. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than someone like Eva to take her down so easily. 

"We need you," Iris chanted softly. 

And if there was a modicum of doubt in Barry's mind, Iris's words swiftly disposed of it. 

He couldn't help the smile that spread his lips apart. His wife was back. She was finally home. 

Barry nodded at his team, elated. "I'll be okay."

From his pocket he produced his Flash ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of his right hand. 

Tension crackled in the air, fuelled by the fear of the unknown. His team had defeated the odds before. They had stared in the face of an impossible feat and managed to work through it. Barry had every confidence that they could do it again. 

Giving Iris a final look, he dashed into the training track. His human speed was abysmal, but Barry didn't think about his speed, or lack-there-of as he ran. What clouded the space between his ears was Harrison's voice guiding him on the right path. 

"Run, Barry, run.... Run towards love." 

And like a movie played for his eyes only, Barry saw every instance of love he'd shared with the people he cared for the most. There was Iris; sharing a first kiss lost to time and Wally teaching him what it means to have a brother. Joe, Cecile, Caitlin, Cisco, Kamilla. Every person he'd ever loved. Every person who'd ever stitched his hidden wounds and mended his broken heart. 

Then Barry saw Nora. And her apparition brought about as much pain as it did happiness. The love he had for the daughter he'd lost felt unbearable at times, but as he sped along the track, he knew that she was forever with him. She’d be there in every step he took.

Right before the lightening hit, Barry had an epiphany. Up until that moment, he'd never truly understood why he'd been decreed the paragon of love. What he didn't realize was that it wasn't his meta-human abilities that pushed him to run. It was the knowledge of who he was running to. Towards love Harrison had said. It was then, after seeing all the forms of love in his life that Barry understood.

When the bolt of lightning striked Barry in the back, he let loose an anguished cry. After being hit by lightning more than three times, one would think that he'd be used to it, but somehow it managed to hurt just as much as the previous times.

It worked. Barry could feel the speed force coursing through his veins, galvanizing his every atom. He shot out his right hand and zoomed into his suit. In less than a second he was back in the speed lab. 

Barry shot Harrison a look of thanks, knowing he'd understand what it was for. Then he set his sights on his wife. 

Iris approached him, her brown eyes wide with awe. It felt like Barry had waited several lifetimes for this moment.

"I knew you'd find your way back to me," Iris gasped. 

Despite his little stint with speed thinking, Barry didn't have the words. Not yet at least. So, careful not to move too quickly, Barry bounded towards Iris. He pulled her off the ground as he enveloped her in his arms. Thoughts and emotions ricocheted inside him, swirling and mixing into inarticulacy. A feeling that stood out far from the rest was that of relief. Pure, utter relief. 

Barry took in the sensation of his wife against him, the sweet smell of her hair, the softness of her cheek pressed against his, the beat of her heart echoing his own—albeit at a much slower pace. The real Iris—his Iris was home at last.

The words came then. 

"You'll always be my lightening rod," Barry told her.

Iris breathed out a sob, nodding her head against his shoulder. Reluctantly, Barry lowered her back to the ground but kept his arms around her. It would be a long while before he felt comfortable letting her go. 

"Hey, welcome back!" Cisco exclaimed. 

The team swarmed, giving Iris hugs. She balked at Harrison as he stepped forward. 

"You're the original Wells?" She asked after he'd introduced himself. 

He nodded modestly. "Nice to make your acquaintance. Finally." 

"Okay, how about we give these two a little space," Caitlin offered. 

Cisco pointed at Barry, smirking. "But not too much. We still have our big bad to take down, so don't go sneaking off for extra alone time."

Barry decided he'd give Cisco hell later. Right now he was too happy to be bothered by the comment. 

"Good to have you back, boss," Allegra chirped. 

They filed out of the speed lab, leaving the couple alone. 

Barry shook his head, looking down at Iris in his arms. "I don't...I don't even know where to start." 

A small smile pulled at Iris's lips. "I do." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself onto her tip-toes. Without wasting a single moment more, Iris pressed her lips to his. Ever since Barry discovered mirror Iris’s existence, he felt like he been treading dangerous waters. As if there was a massive wave threatening to push him under, where the current would drag him into the dark depths. He could barely keep his head above the surface. He could hardly breathe.

Now, Barry inhaled deeply, filling his deprived lungs of her floral scent. His respiratory track rejoiced, thankful to be of use once again. 

Barry leaned down further as his hands came up to cradle her face. She still tasted the same, he thought as his tongue brushed hers. And then Barry wondered how he could ever confuse her with someone else. The thought was like ice poured down his shirt. He disconnected their lips, pressing his forehead against hers as they panted in tandem. 

"Iris," he murmured.

He lifted his gaze to see the tremble in her lip and the pool of tears gathering in her eyes. 

"Iris, I'm so sorry." 

Barry wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. Yanking her out of the mirror-verse with no regard for her wellbeing? Taking so long to realize he'd been living with a fake copy of her? Losing her in the first place? Barry felt like he had a laundry list of reasons why she should be angry with him. 

"Bear," she whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek. "I missed you so much." 

His heart twisted painfully in his chest. He'd learned pretty early on that love wasn't always sunshine and good times. Sometimes love hurt more than grief. Alas, that was the burden of devoting oneself to another. 

"I missed you. Every day." 

He thumbed away her tears, paying no mind to his own. 

"Uh...hate to interrupt, but Eva's outside," Chester’s reluctant voice came through the intercom. 

Together they sighed. Barry wasn't ready to return to reality. He wanted more time. 

Iris smiled up at him, slipping out his grasp. "We're not done yet Flash." 

Barry nodded. His plan was simple. Take care of Eva, make sure everyone in Central City is safe once again, and then speed home to his wife for a long night of anything but sleep. 

"Right, let's finish this. 

He bent at the knees and swept her into his arms. She squealed before he ran them to the cortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I covet the little scenes of West-Allen's physical displays of affection. The hug was a cute callback but I hoped for more hehe.  
> I was thinking about doing a smutty part 2 of their first night back together. If anyone's interested let me know lol


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit of an over-writer. lol good luck!

Home at last. Barry hadn’t been this excited to see his front door in several weeks.  The space behind the entrance hadn’t been home for him since Eva took Iris.  It morphed into a skeleton of the house it once was, drained of its cozy warmth and lively spirit.  Perhaps the most accurate representation of how desolate Barry had become without the love of his life next to him.

It was the emptiness that bothered him the most.  Their two-bedroom flat had never felt so enormous.  All the noise he could make wasn’t enough to puncture the heavy silence left in her wake. 

But the quiet was no more, Iris was home. 

He glanced down at her. Strangely enough, he actually felt a bit nervous.  His limbs jittered, his palms had grown clammy and his skin feverish.  It was as if he was bringing home a prospective hookup instead of his long-time best friend and wife. 

All it took was a few weeks without her and his composure went right out the window.  Great, Allen, just great. 

He blew out a low breath, as he reached for his keys. “Long day.” 

When she didn’t reply, he shot her another look.  She was gazing ardently at the wall across from their apartment, her eyebrows pulled together.

“Iris?” 

At the sound of her name, she blinked and looked towards him.  She’d been uncharacteristically quiet since they defeated Eva.  Barry didn’t often question his meta-abilities, but he sometimes wished that mind-reading had come packaged with his speed.  If only he could peek inside her brain, he could map out the intricate web of her thoughts as they formed.  It would certainly make moments like this easier.  But even with super-speed thinking, Barry couldn’t predict Iris’s actions.  No matter how hard he tried to understand, she’d always be an enigma to him. 

“Sorry, Bear what?” 

He bent forward and pressed his lips to her temple.  He had months’ worth of kisses to make up and was eager to get started. 

“Long day?” He repeated. 

Her lips pulled up at the corners as she nodded. “The longest.” 

The heaviness in her voice cut deep.  After Eva had been taken care of, Barry carried Iris over to Joe’s house.  Joe had been so desperate to see his daughter, he couldn’t bear to wait until morning.  It was a brief, tearful reunion.  Barry had never seen Joe war with his emotions quite like that.  He could tell he was ecstatic to have Iris back but heartbroken for all the time they’d spent apart.  Iris was too perceptive not to pick up on how this would affect her father and though she wouldn’t admit it, it broke her heart too. 

When Joe thanked Barry for bringing his little girl home, all Barry could do was shake his head.  His actions didn’t deserve praise, but Barry didn’t have the heart to tell Joe why. 

Iris placed her hand on his arm, snapping him from his thoughts. 

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m fine.” 

Barry nodded and pushed open the door.  He moved aside to let her in and then navigated through the darkened hall behind her.  But before he could flip on the light switch, Iris turned to the left instead of the right.  She bumped directly into the foyer table.  A bouquet of hydrangeas artfully arranged in a gold vase that Iris had purchase a while back tipped over. 

Barry dived to his knees and shot out his hand, snatching the vase before it could overturn and spill its contents. 

“Oh,” Iris gasped, her hands flying to her head. 

Barry climbed back to his feet and replaced the vase. 

“Are you okay?” 

Her palms were pressed against her temples, her fingers threaded into her hair. 

“I didn’t see it,” she mumbled. 

Barry ran his hand along her back, hoping to soothe some of the panic in her expression. 

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. The vase is fine.” 

She nodded and turned away from his touch.  Barry watched her as she moved tentatively into their home.  He flipped on the lights in the main room so she wouldn’t have to walk in the dark.  But as the room flooded with light, Barry realized his mistake. 

The house was a mess. 

Leftovers decorated their dining table, crumpled papers and dirty clothes littered the bare floor, the sectional was hidden beneath a pile of blankets and pillows.  A milk carton that he’d forgotten to put back in the fridge sat on the island, wafting a sour smell around the room. 

Ahh shit, he groaned internally. 

“So, uh…I may have forgotten to clean up.” 

He grimaced and braced for her reprimand.  But her gaze was latched on the throw rugs rolled up in the corner, not an inch of disappointment in her expression at his untidiness. 

He’d meant to put them back after getting them cleaned but it wasn’t exactly at the top of his priority list.

“The last time,” she whispered, her voice brittle.  She cleared her throat and tried again.  “The last time I saw our living room was when I watched…her…attack you.  Eva made me sit there and watch—knowing there wasn’t anything I could do.” She sniffled as she turned to him. “You didn’t have your speed…God Barry, I was terrified that she’d kill you.”

He moved to her side at once.  His arms folded around her back, bringing her to his chest.  Her small frame trembled against him as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

Barry knew that he couldn’t say anything that would erase the fear she'd felt.  He’d been living with that same fear—the constant dread that he wouldn’t get the chance to see her again—alive, at least.  Every time he pled for Eva to return Iris and she refused was like another nail in his proverbial coffin of hope. 

But he was ready to put that all behind him.  Eva had robbed them of enough time, he’d be damned if he let her take a single second more. 

He pulled back just enough to slip his hand beneath her chin and tilted her face to meet his. 

“Do you remember what you said to me after my dad was killed? On Joe’s porch step.” 

She squinted, attempting to recall that moment. “Um…not really.” 

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled kindly down at her. 

“You said that wherever you go, you’ll always be Barry, and I’ll always be Iris and we always find each other.” 

The memory relieved the somber set of her mouth, hitching the corners of her lips into a small smile. “Oh yeah.” 

“And I don’t know about you, but I took those words very literally. 

There isn’t an obstacle in this universe that I would let come between us. Iris, I will always run back to you.” 

Her gaze flittered back to the rugs, but only for a moment.  Whatever apprehension she had ebbed away.  The tension in her stance subsided and her eyes softened. 

“I don’t know how we did it. Now that I’m back, I can’t imagine how I spent so long away from you.” 

He brushed the tip of his nose against hers.  Maybe her thoughts were more similar to his than he’d assumed.

“Y’know people are always saying, that once you’re married, you’ll mourn the alone time that singledom affords.” 

He dropped his lips to her jaw, brushing whisper-soft kisses along her silky skin.  He trailed down the length of her neck and pulled back to take in her face as a whole.  Her eyes had fallen shut, her mouth slightly parted, her breath coming out in shallow pants. 

“I can’t say I agree. As far as I’m concerned, I’m never letting you go again.” 

Iris laughed, staring up at him through a thick fan of lashes. “Is that so?” 

He nodded. “Oh yeah, being alone is like so overrated.” 

“Well, I don’t mind giving up my alone time to be with you…so long as you remember to clean up after yourself.” 

She looked at him pointedly and Barry chuckled sheepishly. 

“Give me a sec.” 

He released her and proceeded to zoom around the living room, cleaning as he went. 

He threw out the garbage and disposed of the acrid milk.  He tidied the dining table and put down the rug all in the space of a single breath. 

“There.” 

Iris pushed her windswept hair from her face and looked around, appraising his quick clean-up job. 

“You didn’t just shove everything into the closet, did you?”

Barry rolled his eyes and snorted as he dropped onto the couch. “C’mon, I did that one time!” 

He removed a throw pillow and patted the seat next to him.  Iris sat and he pulled her legs into his lap. 

She nodded but the humor in her expression had faded, replaced by a quiet look of contemplation. 

“What is it?” 

Iris shook her head. “This is going to sound insane but…It feels…weird. Everything’s backwards.” 

It didn’t take long for Barry to connect the dots. “The mirror-verse is inverted, everything exists opposite to its dimensional counterpart.” 

She huffed, visibly frustrated. “It’s like everything used to have a place and I knew where that place was but now…I have to second guess every move I make or risk walking into walls or breaking vases.” 

There was truly no way to know how deeply Iris’s stay in the mirror-verse would affect her.  There was no scientific precedent, no previous accounts from anyone aside from Eva.  Barry was just as much in the dark as Iris. 

“Maybe she was right,” Iris muttered, more to herself than him. 

Barry tugged the hem of her skirt. “Who?” 

She shrugged. “Me…from a different time. Maybe my mind is broken.” 

The helplessness in her tone triggered Barry. Iris was the one who kept in high spirits when facing adversity.  She was the one that reassured him they’d both be alright after crisis.  The last time she sounded like this was when they were facing Savitar. 

“Tell me about it,” Barry said, before tacking on; “But only if you feel ready of course.” 

Iris stared dubiously at him. “About what?” 

A problem couldn’t be solved unless it was understood. 

“Everything. I want to know all of it.  I want to know exactly what happened to you and how you feel about it. I want to understand what it was like in there.” 

Iris was quiet for a long moment, her head lowered. 

“It’s late. Don’t you want to go to sleep?” 

He shrugged, passively running his hands along her calves. “If you’re up to it, so am I.” 

She nodded, offering him a meek smile. 

“Okay… Well, after Eva yanked me through the mirror, I blacked out. I woke up alone in her office…” 

They sat together talking for an indefinite amount of time.  It didn’t matter to Barry that it was well past midnight and that he’d have to be up relatively early the next morning.  He’d listen to her all night if that’s what she needed.  Sleep could wait. 

Sometime later, Iris cupped her hand to her mouth and released a lengthy yawn, her eyelids fighting to remain open. 

Barry slid an arm across her back, the other at the clasp of her knees.  Before she could protest, he ran her upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Oof,” she breathed as he placed her on the bed.  She smiled up at him and shook her head. “My body’s going to have to re-adjust to you.” 

“I’m sure it won’t take long," he smirked. "I’m going to shower.” 

Barry left her to go into the bathroom.  He stripped the old fashion way as he waited for the water to heat up.  As soon as he stepped under the spray of hot water, his tense muscles relaxed.  He turned his face up to the faucet and let the water cascade down his skin. 

Grabbing the washcloth, he got to scrubbing away three months’ worth of pent-up agitation and unease. 

Aside from tonight of course, Barry was embarrassingly excited at the prospect of actually getting some restful sleep.  Had he hit the dreaded milestone?  Was he now considered old because he looked forward to curling up in bed? 

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the shower door open.  But he felt the breeze of cold air on his back.  He turned to find Iris standing behind him, naked. 

His gaze moved at its own volition, languidly trailing down her body.  It hadn’t been long enough for him to forget the delicate lines and curves of her form.  The hollows of her collarbones that led to the roundness of her supple chest.  The darkened haloes of her nipples, puckered from the cool air.  The taut layer of umber skin stretched over her abdomen that splayed out to accommodate the fullness of her hips.  The triangle of her mound covered in a smattering of dark, curly hair. 

No alcohol on earth could get him drunk but a few seconds of looking at her nude body and Barry felt positively shit-faced. 

She crossed her legs and wringed her fingers self-consciously.  “It’s been a while since I last groomed,” she said faintly. 

Barry couldn’t understand Iris.  After all the years together, after all the time he’d spent quietly loving her, she really thought that a little hair would be…off putting? 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his little enigma. 

“Come here.” 

Her steps were small, tentative.  When she reached him, Barry pulled her hands apart and lifted them over his shoulders where she clasped them behind his neck. 

He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her body tightly against his.  Their wet skin clung together, and Barry could feel the hardened tips of her nipples pressed against his abdomen.  Bolts of white-hot arousal shot down his spine, straight to his groin.  His dormant cock roused, greedily vying for her attention. 

“Sometimes,” Barry rasped, his fervent fingers twitching at her side.  “I wonder if it’s possible for me to convey the depth of my feelings for you. Unfortunately, I don’t think there’s a scale large enough.” 

Iris shrugged, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. 

He couldn’t resist, he’d been watching her mistreat her bottom lip all evening.  Barry reached up and lightly tugged her lip free.  As the blood rushed back, painting the skin red, Barry ran the pad of his finger along the sloping curve. 

Something dark and primal burgeoned inside him.  It was irrational and all-consuming and all at once Barry sympathized with every person who’d ever love anyone as much as he loved her.  It was a glorious sort of torture, one that he would willingly submit to. 

Barry replaced his thumb with his mouth, prodding the seal of her lips with his tongue.  With a contented sigh, she opened wide, granting the access he so badly craved.

Iris slipped a hand from the nape of his neck that travelled down his torso.  Her fingers gingerly outlined the prominent plane of his hip bones, traversing his growth of hair southward.  She swallowed his groans and pants of anticipation.  When she finally took ahold of Barry’s hardening member, he pulled back and dropped his head to her shoulder, hissing through clenched teeth. 

“I think I have a pretty good grasp.” 

She thumbed his swollen tip, and Barry practically drowned in the wave of pleasure that followed.  It was all he could do to keep from bucking his hips.  He had to be careful, to reign in his excitement.  The first time he let loose, let his whole body succumb to Iris, he’d phased right through the floor.  It didn’t take him long to recover from the fall, but Iris had been too shaken to continue.

This time, he’d go slow. Painfully so.  He refused to rush this, to miss out on experiencing every touch and every stroke to its fullest extent. 

Barry eased himself out of her grasp.  This would be over before it started if she continued touching him like that. 

“I want you so badly,” he groaned as he stole another kiss. 

He was usually okay letting Iris lead, just happy to be included.  But tonight, he’d steer their ship. 

Barry dropped to his knees and placed a hand on either of her thighs. 

He kept his gaze locked on hers, waiting for permission.  There was no self-consciousness in the way she spread her legs for him. 

Barry leaned forward, inhaling the musky scent of her liquid desire.  It was Pavlovian, the way he salivated. 

He hummed a hymn of thanks for the meal he was about to ravish and then his fingers gently spreading her lips apart. 

Ahh what a joy it was to be home. 

His tongue dove in, lapping firmly between her slick folds.  Iris released a hearty cry and folded at the waist. 

Barry paused, looking up at her. 

“Iris, love, I’m going to need you to stay upright.” 

She nodded meekly as she complied, threading her fingers through his hair. 

Satisfied, he resumed. He devoured her at a lazy pace, prodding the tight bundle of nerves of her clit and then trailing down to her opening and back. 

She oscillated between incoherent chants and needy moans.  Barry only managed to pick up a few words. “Barry…Oh…God…d-don’t…puh…please.” 

A sense of pride took a hold knowing that he could bring his ever articulate wife to a state of complete unintelligibility. 

When he decided he’d teased her enough, Barry focused his tongue on her clit.  He started off slow, vibrating at a low frequency.  He could tell Iris was barely holding on, each shudder of her body was like an earthquake.  He kept his hands steady on her hips as he increased the frequency to approximately 90 hertz.  His research indicated that was her sweet spot. 

Barry counted the seconds in his head, hoping to beat his personal best. 

“B-Bear.” 

It was all she could muster. She slammed her hands against either wall as her body sagged beneath the pressure of her orgasm.  Barry felt her contractions on his tongue and swallowed the sweet elixir that dripped from her well.  He gave himself a mental high-five.  He shaved six seconds off, getting her to climax in eighteen seconds flat. 

The moment her orgasm subsided, he was on his feet, catching her limp body.  He held her by the waist and waited for her breath to slow and limbs to still. 

“Iris?” 

“Mmhmm?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Her head lolled to a side, her eyes half-way shut.  She looked about ready to faint.  He jostled her lightly in his arms, a spark of panic ignited in his chest. 

“Iris?” 

Her eyes pulled up lazily and her unfocused gaze met his. 

“I think…I think I saw Nirvana.” 

The panic dissipated into relief and he tilted his head back as he burst out laughing.  Iris had uttered some weird things in her post-sex haze, but this was a newbie. 

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Rock band or spiritual state?” 

“Mmm…both!” 

He shook his head as he chuckled, so unbearably happy that she was back with him. 

Barry turned half around and reached to turn off the faucet.  He opened the shower door and carried them out into the steamy bathroom.  He grabbed a towel from the vanity and wrapped it around Iris’s shoulders with a chaste kiss to her forehead.  He released her only when he was certain her legs wouldn’t give.  Then he got his own and tucked it low on his waist. 

His erection tented the towel, but he had no issue giving Iris some time to recover.  No matter the situation, there was simply no way Joe would forgive him if he gave Iris a heart attack.

Barry walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed.  His body was far from tired, but his mind felt like it had been running for weeks nonstop. 

“You’re not tapping out on me?” 

Iris’s voice lifted his head.  She leaned in the doorframe, a smile playing at her lips.  Her curls glistened in the light behind her, her gaze soft and inviting and Barry thanked the universe for the millionth time for granting him this one miracle. 

“No,” he replied. “I intend to have my way with you until you tell me otherwise.” 

She smirked at that, abandoning the doorjamb and joining him in bed.  Iris tossed her towel to the floor as she climbed beneath the sheets.  Barry followed suit, pulling her into his embrace.  His hungry lips sought out hers as he rolled them over.  Iris laid beneath him, staring up at him with a degree of adoration that he probably didn’t deserve.  He didn’t move a muscle, perfectly fine with admiring her familiar face.  Iris had other intentions, arching her back off the mattress and grinding her hips into his. 

“What are you waiting for?” She asked. 

Barry tried to smile but failed to hit the mark.  “Nothing. Just appreciating the view.” 

She rolled her eyes as she often did when he complemented her. 

“Well, this view wants you to stop dawdling.” 

He blew out a laugh from his nose.  “As you wish Mrs. West-Allen.” 

Barry kept the promise he made to himself, taking things slowly. 

He entered her with his fingers first, giving her body the time to adjust to his intrusion.  The other hand latched onto her breast, kneading the onyx peak of her nipple.  Iris had receded back into a state of incoherence but when she was ready, she swiftly let him know.  Barry retracted his fingers and positioned himself at her opening.  Inch by gruelling inch, he embedded himself inside her.  When he reached his hilt, he released a sound that was neither grunt nor groan but some strange concoction of the two. 

“Iris…fuck...”

Each thrust plundered a portion of his soul, stealing what was never his to begin with.  It had always been Iris’s and he was perfectly okay with letting her have it for safekeeping.  He couldn’t think of anyone else who could take care of it quite like her.

As he predicted, he didn’t last long.  With his body touch starved, every caress was amplified tenfold, all of the nerves quickly overstimulated. 

He came with a throaty whine, stifled in the junction of her shoulder and pillow.  His orgasm was a quick possession, unfurling through his body in rapid swells.  He needed no time to recuperate, just half a second to catch his breath. 

Time was irrelevant as their bodies moved in tandem.  Round after round, they spent pleasuring one another until streams of sunlight spilled out from the cracks between their blinds. 

On the precipice of sleep, Iris laid serenely in his arms.  He brushed her hair aside and trailed his finger along the slope of her nose, down the sharp of her jaw and over the bow of her lip. 

“Can you sing it?” She murmured sleepily. 

Barry sucked in a breath through his teeth.  “Uhhh…I don’t know. I’m a little rusty.” 

She pouted, staring up at him with those doe eyes of hers. “Please.” 

He grunted in concession. He’d grant her the moon and the stars if he were able. 

“Don’t say I didn't warn you,” he whispered in her ear. 

Then he cleared his throat.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold.

Can’t say what the future may hold. 

But I want you in it.

Every hour. 

Every minute.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! The actual gorilla grip chokehold that song has over me, I simply couldn’t resist. Also in my head canon I believe Joe actually loves his daughter so that why I included that little bit. Sometimes I think the Flash writers forget that Iris is Joe’s child. Anyways thanks for reading!!😆 Let me know what you think!


End file.
